Coda to Defender Of The Flag
by Thn0715
Summary: Hotch makes a difficult decision concerning the future of the BAU. Coda to "Defender of the Flag" by FloatingAmoeba.


**A/N: A very special thanks to FloatingAmoeba for allowing me to write this coda to her amazingly wonderful one-shot "Defender of the Flag". I would definitely recommend reading that story first. Otherwise, this may not make very much sense. And, like I said, her story is excellent! I just hope this addition does her story justice. You can find her original story here... **www. fanfiction .net/s/6069063/1/Defender_Of_The_Flag (take out the spaces!)

**

* * *

**

_From "Defender of the Flag":_

_"Thank you," he says and for the first time, he truly means it._

_Strauss nods simply. She watches as he pauses with his hand on the door handle, but then he opens it, and his team look up._

_Strauss turns away._

_Some days, she really hates her job._

_

* * *

_

Hotch meets their eyes like he always does, but this time he has to force himself not to look away.

"You ready, man?" Morgan asks.

"You guys go on without me. I've got to take care of a few things."

He walks away, file in hand, before they have a chance to argue.

He returns to his office and quietly shuts the door behind him. He lets out the sad sigh he's been holding in since leaving Strauss' office and moves to his desk. He opens the bottom drawer on the right hand side, pulls out seven personnel files, including his own, and spreads them open across his desk. As the faces of his team, HIS team, stare back at him, he can't bear to look even their photographs in the eye. He buries his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair before moving to the large picture window. He stares out the window, losing himself in the memories of his team.

"I thought you might still be here."

The quiet voice behind him brings him out of his thoughts and back to this sad reality. Two hours he stood in front of that window and still he is no closer to resolving his impossible situation. His eyes find those of David Rossi standing in his doorway.

"I know that look, Aaron. What aren't you telling us? And what's with the personnel files?"

He doesn't answer. Instead he picks up the letter from the Director and hands it to him. When Rossi finishes reading, Hotch tells him about ATF and CTU having to cut staff, about Jordan Todd's release. "Damn," is the only word Rossi utters as he takes the chair in front of Hotch's desk. Hotch sits as well and watches as the realization strikes his friend. Rossi looks at the files, then back at Hotch.

"How many?"

"Two."

Rossi is silent, but only for a moment.

"Well, let me make this at least a little easier on you."

He reaches across, taking his own personnel file off the desk, closes it, and places it in his lap. Hotch watches him curiously. Rossi smiles.

"I've accomplished what I came back to do, Aaron. It would be damn selfish of me to stay knowing one of them may be released instead, especially since my work here is essentially done. Besides, my editor has waited long enough for the follow-up to my last book."

The curiosity remains in Hotch's eyes as he asks, "Are you offering to retire again?"

"Yes, I am. It's time."

Hotch looks down at the remaining six files on his desk as a new realization hits him. He allows himself a brief smile. It's Rossi's turn to look curious.

"I know what to do now."

"Really?"

"Yes." He stands, leaving the files on his desk, and reaches for his coat. "Let's go get a drink."

_The next morning:_

"Hotch needs everyone in the conference room in five," Rossi calls from his office door. He watches as Reid calls Morgan, who in turn calls Garcia, and Prentiss calls JJ. They move like a well-oiled machine. He sees Morgan, Garcia, and JJ arrive and the five move to the conference room together. He cracks the briefest of smiles before joining Hotch in his office.

"You ready for this?" he asks from the doorway.

Hotch stands tall and proud. "Let's go."

They join the others in the conference room. Morgan knows something is up. He speaks before anyone else has a chance.

"Is this about your meeting with Strauss?"

"Yes." He tells them about the letter, the budget cuts, the cuts among various units. They all shake their heads upon hearing about Jordan Todd. They are stunned to silence when he tells them about the BAU. Once again, it is Morgan who speaks.

"Five? But we're seven. Hotch, they can't break up this team. They can't do this."

"Yes, they can. And before you say anything else, I've already made the decision."

He watches their faces. Sadness. Uncertainty. Fear. He hopes he's made the right decision. In his heart, he knows he has. He looks at Rossi, who gives a reassuring nod.

"Dave and I will be retiring at the end of the month. Derek, you will be officially promoted to Unit Chief. This is your team now."

"Hotch…"

"I couldn't take this away from you," he cuts him off. "From any of you. You've all worked too hard to get to where you are. You've earned your place here. Our time is up. It's your time now."

"But…"

"No buts, Derek," Hotch stops him again and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Your team needs you now. My son needs me."

He looks from Hotch to Rossi.

"The three of us will go tell Chief Strauss together," Rossi says. "We wanted to tell you all together first. We didn't want you hearing about it from someone else."

"You're both sure about this?" he asks. Hotch and Rossi look at each other, smile and nod.

"Okay."

The three men leave together for Chief Strauss' office, carrying with them the collective future of the BAU.


End file.
